This invention relates to an electronic circuit for providing a linearized output from an amplitude modulated transmission device such as a semiconductor laser or other electro-optical device, the output signal of which is distorted relative to its input signal due to inherent nonlinearity. This distortion is compensated for by predistorting the input signal, such that the inherent distortion of the transmission device restores the undistorted signal.